Pureblood Ignorance
by moodygirl6
Summary: What would happen if the Weasley's were introduced to Harry and Hermione's relationship in a completely new way. With a few people shaped surprises you never what will happen when Harry's around. Chapter 17 is an UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione." Ginny called to the lump that laid in the cot next to her bed. "Come on Mione wake up."

"No" came the muffled response from the lump known as Hermione Granger.

"Yes" Ginny replied as she moved over to the end of the cot and then ragged the duvet off of Hermione's prone form.

At the contact of the cold air on her bare skin she curled up into ball to keep what little body heat she had left to keep herself warm.

"Come one get up. My mom wants to see everyone down in the kitchen now for some daft reason or another. So get your lazy arse downstairs, we are only waiting on you." Ginny said as she made her way towards the door and inot the hallway.

Grumbling all the while Hermione dragged herswlf off the cot, walked over to her trunk to pull out some fresh clothes.

After pulling those on she slowly made her way down the two flights of stairs and into the sea of red also known as the Weasley kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen she was greeted with the site of, 6 of the 7 Weasley men, half asleep sat around the kitchen table in the middle of the room. Also sat at the table was a rather annoyed Harry Potter and on his left was Remus Lupin, who had just the night before had is his monthly transformation, in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Then to his left was a bubblegum pink haired, viberant metamorphagus, otheriwse known as Tonks.

Taking the only available seat which was next to Harry , Hermione turned her attention to the Weasley matriach, who's face was now sporting a crimson red not unlike the Gryffindor red which covered most of the common room back at Hogwarts.

Leaning over ever so slightly as to not look suspicious Hermione whispered to Harry.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"I have no idea,1 minute I was asleep peacefully having pleasent dreams about a certain Witch, then the next thing I know is I have Mrs Weasley screaming her head of at me to get downstairs and into the kitchen. She didn't even give me time to put on a t-shirt." At his admission, for the first time since she had entered the room did she take stock of exactly what he was wearing. His lack of clothing on the top half of his body, made Hermione flush as she remembered the events of the night before when his chest was pushed up against hers so erotically.

Flushing slightly at her thoughts Hermione turned her attention towards Molly in an effort to get rid of her gutterbrain thoughts. Looking out the corner of her eye she noticed the smug smirk now located on Harry's face.

As Mrs Weasley began to speak Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when she was given a calculated look from the woman onfront of her.

"This morning when I was cleaning the diningt room to get it ready for the Order meeting, I found this." She pointed to the used condom in the middle of the table, which no one had taken any notice until now when it was mentioned.

Once everyone had had a good look and the used condom Mrs Weasley was treated to 7 out of 10 confused stares.

"Can anyone explain to me what exactly that thing is?" She wailed as she jabbed her hands towards the offending item.

Now whilst this was going on the other 3 people in the room who knew exactly whta the itme was, were having a rather difficult time disgusing their laughter, but at the helpless look Mrs Weasley gave them, Tonks,Harry and Hermione burst out in gails of laughter which left them with tears in their eyes and jaw ache from the grins that graced their faces.

At the sound of their laughter all the other occupants of the room turned to them and agve them an open mouth shocked stare which resembled a gormless fish.

Once the laughter had died down to the occasional chuckle, and Mrs Weasley had regained the power fo speech she rounded on Harr, Hermione and Tonks.

"What's the meaning of this? It isn't remotely funny. Now tell me what this thing is. For Merlin's sake." She sputtered out in rapid fire as her anger became once again pronounced in her voice.

Hearing the anger in her worda Harry and Hermione shut up immediatley, whereas Tonks continued to laugh at the ignorance fo Purebloods when it came to muggle contraceptives.

"Nymphdora Tonks what do you find so amusing." Molly all but screamed as the very little control she had left on her temper, snapped and the brunt of it was directed at the young woman who had continued to ignore her questioning.

Now whenever Tonks' first name is used it usually snaps the young woman back to reality, and in this case it is no different, as she sat there muttering darkly under her breath.

Deciding that now would be a good time to enter the conversationto try and lessen his wife's anger and pull her attention away from the young woman in the corner of the room.

"Molly sweetheart, just take a deep breath and just take a seat i'm sure that Harry and Hermione will explain for you." Arthur stated and to everyones surprise she compied without so much as a fight.

"Harry, Hermione." Arthur prompted.

"Err... well you see the thing is... that erm... well." Harry tried to explain.

"What Harry id trying to say is thta is a condom." Hermione said with a calm and impassive face, when all she wanted to do was once again was laugh at the outragious looks and all the Weasley's present faces.

"Okay" Mrs Weasley started slowly. "Then what exactly is a codnoom? Dear."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look uncomfortable. Even though she knew exactly what one did and how they worked.

"Well you see the thing is that they are what muggles use as a contraceptive." She said trying to put on her best know-it-all voice."They go on a blokes tackel and most of the time they prevent pregnancy."

Explaination over and done with, once again Mrs Weasley had steam propelling itself out of her ears. Standing up so abrutley, the chair she had been seated on not 10 seconds ago was now laying on the floor.

"What!" She bellowed, making all the occupants of the kitchen, shrink back into the chairs at the scream.

"Psst Mione." Harry whispered never taking his eyes of the raging woman infront of him.

"Yeah." She answered .

"Please tell me that you didn't leave anything in the dining room last night.?"

After a pause he heard. "Oh shit, my bra is still in there somewhere."

Just as the words left Hermione's mouth did Mrs Weasley produce, from her apron pocket, a red lacy bra.

Together they turned to each other and whispered. "Fuck!"

"Excuse me. What was that?" Mrs Weasley rounded on them.

"Nothing Mrs Weasley." They chorused.

"No please do tell the rest of us, what all your little hushed conversations are about."

Just as they were about to answer, the kitchen door swung open and in walked the 'Greasey Git' as dubed by the teenagers of the house, carrying Remus' healing potions from Madam Pomfrey.

"Did I interupt something." He drawled as he walked into the room whilst giving all the teenagers a cold galre, which was returned full force by each teen.

"I've brought Lupin's potions."

Noticing they had a small window of opportunity Harry and Hermione made a break for the kitchen door and up the stairs and into the safety fo their bedroom, to wait until the eye of the strom had passed.

Seizing the opportunity to make that break, when Mrs Weasley turned her attention to the 'Greasy Git' as they talked about the up and coming Order meeting. Snagging the bra off the table, they bolted to the door before anyone could realise what they were doing and by the time they had legged it up stairs, Mrs Weasley had only managed to clear the kitchen door.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER. GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Molly bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

Back in the kitchen gradually everyone went back to the breakfast that had been put infront of them before this little episode.

"Well I guess that means Harry and Hermione are together now then." Ginny says to no one in particular.

Silence penetrated the room until moaning, groaning ad bedsprings could be heard in the otherwise calm but creepy Grimmauld Place.

"Yep definitley together."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed since the 'Condom Incident' and the teenagers were yet to be disturbed, by the anger fuelled Mrs Weasley and her motley crew of a family. As they lay in bed recovering from a very passionate bout of love making, Harry and Hermione slowly kept difting in and out of consiousness due to the sheer exhaustion from the past few hours activities.

"Harry, are you awake.?" Hermione whispered to the otherwise still room.

"Yeah i'm up. What's wrong Mia.?" He answered as he turned on his side and propped his head up by his elbow. Looking into her eyes he could tell that she was still scared by the reactions from the other occupants of the creepy old home.

"I just don't like how we left things downstairs with everyone. Thats all." Tears slowly started to leak out of her eyes as she turned her gaze to the boy, no man laying next to her. "I just wish that they could see that we love each other. No matter how bad that reception was, Ron's gonna feel like we have ditched him and I couldn't bare to loose him as a friend." The tears were now running a continuous trail down her cheeks.

"Oh baby girl. No it doesn't matter what they think, all we need is each other, thats all that counts right now." He said as he gathered her up in his arms and let her cry out all her fears and frustrations at the people that resided below them. "Shh it's alright Mia they can't touch us." Harry whispered in her ear as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, in an effort to help her calm down. "It's gonna be alright just you see they can't touch us or beak us up in any way okay?'' Feeling her nodd against his shoulder Harry slowly pulled himself away from her vice like embrace to look her in the eye.

''Okay now then here's what we are gonna do.'' Harry said getting the little mischievous grin on his face. ''We are going to go down there and act as if nothing happened because this is nothing out of the ordinary for us as this is an everyday occurance.''

Alright we'll do what we did with my Mum and Dad all summer. Though we didn't really spend that long with them did we.'' Hermione answered catching onto the idea. '' Does that mean that we ahve to go down now though because i'm for to tired and wram to move right now.'' She said as she snuggled down further into Harry's embrace.

''Now that is a very good point. I do believe that we have desverved a few hours kip.'' Harry responded when he felt the sleepy feeling he only associates with Hermione as she is the only one that chases away his nightmares and give him the piece of mind when he is inconsoulable after them.

''Goodnight Harry. I love you.'' She whispered into the night.

''Goodnight Mia. I love you too.'' He whispered back into the night, with a final kiss on Hermione's forehead he slipped into dreamland with his beautiful partner beisides him.

Meanwhile back downstairs the Order meeting had started about an hour ago had finally moved onto the topic of the teenagers who were safely tucked up in bed 2 floors above them.

''Right I do believe that a rather interesting discoverary was made this morning in this very room'' Albus Dumbledore annouced which had the desired effect that he wanted of that all the heads in the room turned towards him with curiousity written all over their faces all except a small minority who had throughout the meeting refused to touch the table because of certain activities that had taken place on it that people were moments away from finding out.

''Molly I do believe that you made the intial discoverary could you explain to us what is going as I have only snippets of information.'' Dumbeldore said as he addressed the oldest Weaskey woman who sat in the corner, trying to hide from the stares she was given by most of the Order members.

Straightening her back, she looked defiantly at Dumbedore before recounting the story.

''This morning I was in this room cleaning it for the meeting when I foung this weird rubbery object laid just over there on the table.'' She pointed to just infront of Minerva McGonagall. ''I didn't really know what to make of it so I gathered everyone around the table and spoke a few choice words, until Tonks started to laugh along with Harry and Hermione. A few threats and glares later, namely at Nymphadora.'' Causing Tonks to scowl at her. '' Hermione told that it was a Codnoom, and that it was a muggle contraceptive and that judging by the look on their faces it had in fact been used.'' She finished with a rather disgusted look on her face.

As her tale finished everyone looked towards Minerva who had a ahrd time swallowing the information until she realised what it would have had in it and rather quickly removed her hands from the table and hastily left the room to wash her hands of any biologicals that could have been on them.

''Harry and Hermione haven't been seen all day and i'm really startng to worry about them Albus.'' Molly said whimpered out as she broke into tears over the treament of the teens that very morning.

''Alastar if you would please.''

Mad-Eye Moody turned his head towards the ceiling as his glass eye spun frantically around in it's socket. combing the entire 3 floors baove them until he found the teens entertwind in the master bedroom.

'' No need to worry there Molly just make sure you have a rather large breakfast ready fro them in the morning, they're gonna need it.'' Mad-Eye ground out with a rare smile on ihs face which looked more like a grimace because of the scars that were littered over his once handsome face. Chuckling they all once again turned their attention to Dumbledore at the head of the table when, Minerva came bustling back with her lips pressed together in a thin line and a hard glare in her eyes.

''When those two decide to make an apppearance Molly I want to be informed immediatley.'' She said with anger punctuating every word.

"Ofcourse Minerva.''

''I do believe that Potter and Granger have over stepped the line this time and they are really in the need of the 'Talk'.''

''Well unfortunatley is the end of the meeting. There will be another in two weeks time just after the children find themselves back in their beds at Hogwarts. I will send out a time on the pendants you all have.'' Albus stated as he made his way towards the fireplace to floo bcak into his office at Hogwarts.

Stepping into the fire he grabbed a handfull of floo powder and threw that into the fire before shouting. '' Hogwarts Heads Office''

Dissappearing in a cloud of green he reappeared in his officie to be greeted by the soft trilling of Fawkes who sat contentdly on his perch next to Albus' desk. After taking the seat behind the desk Albus turned towards Fawkes and said.

''My dear friend I think Young Harry has found the power he knows not in the talented Miss Granger. I think this war has finally begun to tunr in our favor, my old friend and so has my time is finally reaching it's end I want to see but one thing that will show the darkness that no matter where you are if you have but a glimmer of hope then the light will always find you. I truely hope that Harry comes to understand that he is not alone in this fight and never will be.''


	3. Chapter 3

''What the fuck? Fucking Boy-Who-Lived-To-Fuck-With-My-Life. What the fuck does he think he's doing touching my girlfriend. Sneaky bastard, just wait until I get him on his own, cheeky little shit won't know what hit him.'' Ron fumed as he paced back and forth in his small bedroom at Grimmauld Place, throwing himself down on the bed he carefully as not to be heard by his mother as some of the language would have made the most hardened of sailors blush. ''He gets the girl, fame and has the money to buy anything he could ever want. Why the fuck can't I be in the lime light for once, I deserve it, after all i've put up with from him. Loss of sleep cause of his Voldemort dreams, should have compensation for all the injuries i've had to put up with: the broken leg from Padfoot, broken nose from Malfoy cause I defended him, all the scars from the war, hell I should just be given a key to his vault. Bastard no one touches my girlfriend but me, just you wait Potter.''

Unnoticed by Ron the Twins and Ginny had been listening in on the red heads monologue. Sneaking away from the door and creeping their way into the safety of Ginny's room where they placed silenceing and locking charms on the door to provide they had some privacy for the conversation ahead of them.

''Wow Ron really is done in the head if he thinks that Hermione is his girlfriend.'' George commented as he made himself comfortabl on what used to be Hermione's bed. Reclining back into the pillows the two remaining occupants of the room looked at him with undisguised confusion adding to the fact that they hadn't yet recovered from Ron's colourful language, left them with a familiar face to what they were sportting when the found the condom.

Being the first of the two to recover Fred added to George's statement. ''Mate why would Mione want to be with Ron when she has Harry the blokes so much better suited to her, whereas her and Ron all they'd do is squabble and fight, and quite frankly whilst watching Ron turn 5 shades of red is funny definitly something I would'nt mind seeing caught on tape, I don't think that Hermione realises just what she is making him think. Ron as we all know loves to fight with Mione and he seems to think that it is caused by URST.'' Feeling pleased with himself Fred made his way over to Ginny's bed and copied his Twin's postion on the other bed in the room.

Finally gathering her senses Ginny gave each of the Twin's a skepticall look before asking. "What's URST?''

Judgeing by the shocked expressions on the Twin's faces they were expecting her to have atleast an idea as to what URST was as she spent 10 months of the year surrounded by teenagers who just happened to ooze the stuff.

''URST Ginny is what the muggles have so rightly called unreolved sexual tension.'' Fred answered.

Laughing at the obsurdity that Ron thought that he and Hermione had sexual tension, Ginny flopped down into the chair in the corner of the room. ''He can't think that can he. Thats just so wrong on so many levels.'' She sais as the laughing changed to the occasional chuckle and giggle fit.

"Baby sis this is Won-Won we are talking about. His brain is the size of that rat he had oh so long ago.'' George exclaimed. ''And do you want to know the best bit, he had this whole big scheme to try and woo the lovely Miss Granger.''

''Now I think that calls in big red letters PRANK don't you.'' Fred finished for him.

''Okay whats the plan then, cause I ain't being left in the dark on this one.'' Ginny gleeful said as the opportunity to humiliate Ron became a very reliable source of entertainment in the otherwise dreary Grimmauld Place.

''Don't worry Gin you happen to play very valuable part in the diabolical plan to humiliate Ron we wouldn't think of leaving you out of this one, as I recall you are every bit the prankster we are. Right so here's the plan...''


	4. Chapter 4

''Mia, Mia come one wake up'' Harry whispered in Hermione's ear trying wake her from her slumber.

''Mmmmm'' Was all he got in response and a slight adjustment of her head so that it was now firmly placed right next to his neck.

''Mia come on please. We need to go downstairs and get something to eat before the rest of the house wakes up.'' Harry pleaded with her sleeping form.

Gently as he could he slipped out from under her and out of bed. Pulling on some clean clothes he made his way over to the door, opening that up he stepped into the hallway after closing the door behind him, creeped across the landing, cautiously missing the creaking floorboards and squeeky stairs, Harry eventually managed to navigate his way towards the kitchen.

''Right then if Mia doesn't want to come downstairs for food i'll have to bring it to her instead.'' He muttered to himself.

Pausing to take in the mess that had accumluated in the room over night he set about cleaning and making 2 full english breakfasts.

After placing the bacon and sausages into a pan and turning on the gas he set about cooking those items before turning to the eggs and beans. once everything that needed to be cooked on the stove had finished Harry placed a charm on them to constantly keep them at high temperature.

Placing the toast in the toaster, he made his way over to the table and pulled out a chair to reflect all that had gone on in the past 24 hours.

''Damn, I didn't think that the woman who treated me like her own son could act this way towards me and Mia.'' he mumured as he placed his head in his hands. ''Then again I don't care what she thinks, I love Mia and that is all that matters, right now.''

Once he had got his thoughts in order he turned once again to the stove to finish preparing breakfast. After depositing all the contents of the pans onto two separate plates, he placed them onto his tray and made his way out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where he was met by the cause of his chaotic thoughts.

" Harry Dear, where have you been? Everyone is so worried about you and Hermione.'' She realed off as her concern for him was replaced with the anger she felt the morning before resurfaced, because she thought being kept dark meant that she was inferior and was seen as someone who would have stopped the relationship in it's path.

''Mrs Weasley. After your outburst yesterday morning it seems that you are opposed to my relationship, but thats okay cause your allowed your opinion. Although I would appreciate it if you could it to yourself as we didn't ask for your opinion or approval.''

Her face was a perfect picture of shock as she stared at the young man stood in front of her, telling her that, once again he felt there was no need for her to tell him what to do or give him the guidance he lacked due to deceased parents.

''Now if you don't mind i'd like to go and eat my breakfast in bed where it is peaceful and has a very sexy woman waiting there for me and this food as we seemed to have worked up quite an appetite in the past 24 hours.'' Harry said leaving no room for retaliation by the stony look upon his face and the grim determination in his voice.

Side stepping the woman frozen in shock he made his way up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Carefully not to wake the sleeping woman in bed, Harry gently placed the tray on the night stand and stripped back down to his boxers, then climbed into the warm cocoon that Hermione had made with the covers, only to be met with a soft pair of lips decending on his beofre his head even hit the pillow. pulling away from the languid kiss he opened his eyes to be met with the chocolate stare of the other ocuppant of the bed.

''Hey'' Harry whispered softy whilst losing himself in her eyes.

''Hey'' Hermione answered back just as softly as she took in his sight of his ever messy hair that seemed even more reluctant to stay down, thanks to her repeatedly running her fingers through his silky locks.

''I brought us some breakfast'' Just as he said that Hermione's stomach made its self known by rumbling from the lack of food in the past 24 hours.

''Brilliant. I'm starved.''

''I can tell'' At that cheeky comment he earned a slap on the shoulder.

Whilst the two people who ocuppants of the master bedroom ate the breakfast that was prepared by Harry, they had no inclination as to what would happen in the next few hours that would leave a certain member of the Golden Trio, humiliated and ripped a new one by his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that very same day as dinner time approached. Rons stomach protesting from the lack of food in it. Finally leaving the confines of his room, Ron made his way across the landing, only to be confronted by the Twins and Ginny.

"Well look who we have here, it's ickle Ronnikins'' Fred cooed as he ruffled Rons hair.

"Get off me and stop calling me that" Ron ground out as he pushed Fred's hand away from his hair.

Whilst that interaction was going on the other two Weasley's were, a few steps behind them, wands in theirs hands, weaving an intracate patterns in the air before pointing the wand in the direction of Rons back. Just as the spell hit his back, Fred smakced him on the back. The two Pranksters at the back were stood snickering at the thought of what was about to happen, as Fred walked over to them he couldn't help but let the evil and mischeivious smile form on his face, which only surved for George and Ginny to loose control of their laughter and have to use the wall to support them as the laughter caused them to loose the function in theirs legs.

"George, Ginny I think this could be the start of a beautful evil partnership" He said whilst waiting for the other two to regain, control of their limbs.

Footsteps could be heard faintly heard from around the corner, before the bodies were seen as they turned onto the corridor.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our resident love birds. Finally decided to grace us with your presence. I'm unworthy." Ginny flared dramatically at the couple walking towards them.

"Why thank you Ginny but the lack of food drove us from our room, no one can resist yours Mums cooking for too long." Hermione replied skeptically at the site of Ginny and George on the floor.

"Don't mind them Mione just a small prank that everyone will become privy to at Dinner. Speaking of Dinner I think I hear Mum calling us so we better hurry before the bottomless pit eats it all." Fred said with the smile back on his face.

"Okay then. Now lets go i'm starved. i'm a growing boy and I need my food." Harry commented as he rubbed his empty stomach. "Especially after that workout" He said causinh Hermione to blush faintly.

"I didn't see you complaining at the time." Hermione replied this time causing Harry to blush and the Twins to keel over with laughter at the poor boys expence.

Whilst the Twins laughed their hearts out Ginny walked over to Hermione, linked arms with her, and they trotted downstairs and into the kitchen. Leaving a blushing Harry and Twins with stitches on the second floor landing. After getting over his embarassment Harry stepped over the two bodies on the floor and followed the path the girls had taken into the kitchen.

"It's showtime Gred."

"I do believe it is Forge" He answered before picking himself off the floor and apparating into the kitchen, scaring his Mother in the process.

"GEORGE WEASLEY JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN DO MAGIC NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DO IT ALL THE TIME." Was all that could be heard from the kitchen as Fred followed his Twins, example.


	6. Chapter 6

Revalations

"Yes Mum. We'll stop using magic for everything and just use it for taking the piss out of dear old ickle Ronnikins over here" The Twins answered in unison, wearing equally devious smirks across their freckled faces.

"Okay boys now what exactly are you up to this time, because right now we all have had enough drama to last us at least until the start of school again." Mrs. Weasley asked the boys who stood in front of her, towering over with their height and yet she still managed to get them squirming and looking in all directions execpt at her.

"Nothing" They answered trying to seem as innocent as possible whilst still sporting the most incriminating of grins on their faces.

"Now you listen here if you try anything so help me Merlin. For I don't even know what I will do to you. This household has had enough of the dramatics. First with those two doing all kinds of things that I don't even want to think about as it makes me sick to even think about it." Mrs. Weasley raved, turning a bright shade of red in the process. "They are children and they shouldn't even be thinking about sex, they should be concentrating on schoolwork and Quidditch, not when the next time they will be getting it on. It's just wrong and incredibly idiotic, Hermione could get pregnant, they could get STI's they don't even know what it takes to make a relationship at such a young age." She finished after running out of steam for her tirade .

Plopping down into the nearest chair she put her head in her heads and wept for the loss of innocence of two teenagers that she viewed as her 8th and 9th children.

The twins just stood there and let her work through everything that she had bottled up over the past few days. Once they deemed it safe to approach they stepped forward towards their mother and enveloped her in their embrace as she cried out all her anguish.

"Shh Mum, you know that Harry and Hermione can't be classed as children any more, not after what they have seen and done. Those two were the driving force that won the war for us. Sure Ron is their best friend but really he is only viewed as the comic relief of the trio whereas the lovebirds are the brains and brawn." Fred whispered in her ear which only seemed to give her more steam as she continued to cry. Looking over at his Twin with a helpless expression.

"Mum we know you love Harry and Hermione, but they are in love with each other and if you just took the time to look at the way they act around each other, you would see what the whole wizarding world has seen since they were 12. They know how to protect themselves and anything that may happen to them you know they are equipped to deal with it. They are after all the Man-Who-Destroyed-Moldywarts, and the brightest witch of our age so they really have nothing to fear." George reasoned.

"They never would have gotten involved if they didn't believe that they would last, Harry and Hermione wouldn't risk the friendship they have just to give it a go at a romantic relationship unless they were certain that it would work."

Slowly Mrs. Weasley's sobs turned to hiccups and sniffles. Extracting herself from their embrace, she pulled a handkerchief out of dress pocket and wiped away any evidence of tears. A look of understanding found it's way onto her face, as she slowly comprehended that what the Twins had just told her, was probably the only great thing that has come out of the War. Finding a new resolute trust in Harry and Hermione, she set a determined look on her normally placid features and set off to find the pair in question, to give them her blessing and advice in any future decisions.

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the kitchen the now dubbed 'Love Birds' were stood at the top of the stairs, with a pair of extendable ears between them, listening on all the juicy gossip that had just presented itself.

Hermione turned around and ran in what Harry believed to be the library. Sensing that Hermione just needed sometime for the conversation they had heard to sink in. Collecting up the extendable ear, he followed in her wake but at a much more leisurely pace, compared to his Girlfriend as she all but flew down the corridor.

Reaching the old oak door that guarded the library from the rest of the house, Harry could hear sniffling and the faint sound of sobbing.

"Oh Mia." Harry said to himself, before he pushed on the heavy brass doorknob. The creaking of the hinges announced his presence before he could utter a word. "Oh baby girl. What's got you in such an emotional upheaval?" He asked softly as he took the space next to her on the worn out, yet surprisingly comfortable aged couch. Gently he curled her into his chest and let her unleash her frustrations on his chest. "Come Sweetheart if you don't tell me what's wrong then I can't go beat up the cause." He whispered in her ear, earning him the effect he wanted when her crying turned into chuckles.

"It's nothing really, just that all I've ever wanted was the approval of those who matter the most to us. My parents loved you, we had an amazing holiday with them, then we had to come back to reality, but the fact that my dad didn't once need to break out the trusty baseball bat, speaks volumes on it's own. When we got here it was like the novelty wore off just a little. I thought that yesterday would be the day that we received your unofficial families approval, but all we got in return was, a very pissed off best friend, a woman who is like your mother hating me and we've given the Twins enough ammo to tease us, for quite a substantial amount of time. I just wish that we could be back on the island away from people who won't accept that I love you and no amount of destruction and war could ever change that." Hermione fumed into his chest.

Pulling away from him to look into the eyes that appear so often in her dreams. "Just so you know I do love you more than I could ever possibly show or say to you, but I promise to no matter how hard our lives may get I will never leave you, never abandon you and never give up on you, for I can't imagine my life without you in it, you're the other half of my soul." Hermione said gently as she watched tears well up in Harry's eyes.

" I know things have never been easy for us, but I promise that non of that approval crap matters all I need is yours, that's the only one that counts in my heart. I love you too, I do, so much that sometime it scares me, makes me wonder why you ever chose a broken boy to deserve the love that you so freely give. Then there are times like this when all we do is sit, talk and just hold each other, those are the times that when we are old and gray, going a bit senile, those are the times we will tell our grandkids about. I love you so much that it physically aches to be away from you at times. Your right I wouldn't be able to function if anything to you so I don't expect an answer right now, but it would be the greatest honor if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me." Harry spoke softly as the tears ran unchecked down his cheeks. "Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

As the words left his mouth, the only thing that crossed her face, was a soft slow smile that could be called a true smile as it lit up the shadows of her face and made her eyes sparkle with, what must have been undeniable happiness.

Picking her head up off Harry's chest, she tilted it up so she could look into his eyes, where she saw only love, and a trace of fear, which was becoming more prominent the longer she didn't give him a answer.

"I know that it's sudden and we're still in school, but I just feel that it's the right time to ask you. You don't have to answer me straight away, I don't expect you to, just think about it." Harry rambled, not able to look her in the eye.

"Of course." Hermione said with a smile.

"I know that you would want to tell your parents first and I will go ask your father and all that, wait did you just say of course." Harry asked "Was that of course meaning I'll think about it, or of course, meaning yes."

"Of course meaning it would be an honor and a privilege to be your wife and have a family with you." Hermione answered, shocking the wizard who sat next to her.

As her answer finally reached his brain with the added delay to ask Hermione if she was sure. Harry did the first thing that came to mind and crushed to his body, giving a bone crushing that would rival one of Mrs. Weasley's any day. Burying his head in her neck, he whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"I love you"

To which she replied. "I love you too."

Pulling away from the hug far enough so they were nose to nose. They leant forward and captured each others lips, slowly and caressed them against the others. Harry's tongue slowly ventured out of his to seek entrance to Hermione's mouth, which he was granted access, almost as soon as his tongue touched her bottom lip. Snaking their tongues passed each others lips, the tongue duel was on, each trying to assert dominance over the other. Breaking away as the need for oxygen become more pressing. Flushed faces, swollen lips and glassy eyes is how they looked after pulling away from the kiss.

Resuming their original position of Hermione's head on Harry's chest they hadn't noticed that they had an audience, up until the point, where they looked across the room to the big old oak door.

"Don't mind me I was just returning this book, when I saw you two in here." Came the voice of Remus Lupin, the last living Marauder.

"No it's alright Professor."

"Hermione please call me Remus or Mooney, I haven't been your professor for four years now." Remus said as he took a seat near the couple on the couch.

"Okay Remus."

"Hey Remus, I was just wondering if you knew what happened to my parents wedding rings." Harry asked, gaining the attention of Remus, who was just staring out of the window at the crescent moon.

"Harry your parents wedding rings were given to me, they said in their will that it would be my responsibility to give you them when you were ready. Now if I'm correct congratulations are order. So congratulations and since I'm the last Marauder I give you my consent, not that you need it, just I think it's my place after Sirius, cause I know that Sirius would have no problem with you two marrying. In fact if I remember correctly all the members of the Order have an ongoing bet as to when you two would either get together or get married." Remus answered, also throwing a couple more pieces of information.

"Thank you Remus, I agree that it is your place as the last Marauder and the man I know consider my Godfather to give me your consent so thank you." Harry said smiling, with tears in his eyes at the mention of his late Godfather.

Whilst the two men spoke Hermione sat back and watched the interaction between the two. Realizing that they needed to be alone to sort some things out and grieve the loss of Sirius, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she found the Youngest Weasley child with the ever vibrant Auror, Tonks.

"Well lookie here, look who finally managed to get out of bed this morning, although I don't blame you." Ginny teased as she watched the older girl take a seat next to her, with a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Yes that's right Ginny, but now we really need to get down to some serious girl talk." Tonks exclaimed, startling the two other girls.

"Tonks is right Mione, whats the dish on Mr. Potter. We want all the details. You ain't leaving this room until we are satisfied with your answers." Ginny added to Tonk's rather loud statement.

Blushing at the thought of some of the questions she knew were heading her way, Hermione volted out of her seat and tried to make her way towards the kitchen door, only to be blocked by a short red head and a tall bubble-gum pink haired woman, with a serious case of the giggles.

"Well by the look on her face our Mr Potter has nothing to worry about in the mmmm department." Ginny teased, making Hermione turn an even brighter shade of red, with each passing second.

"Now now Hermione no need to get all shy on us we know you've done the nasty all over the house, if the incident in the kitchen is any indication. So what is he like in the sack?" Tonks asked in a light teasing tone, which added to Hermione's discomfort.

"To answer your questions yes he is above average, and yes he is amazing in the sack. Now I won't be answering anymore of your questions, so there's no point in trying to get me to talk cause it won't work. If you don't mind I will now be leaving." Hermione announced before she pushed herself in between the woman to reach the door and make her exit.

In her wake she left two very shocked women, who were shocked not by the information because that would be used for teasing later on, but the flat out refusal to answer anymore question and the tone of finality in her voice.

"That didn't go quite as planned did it." Tonks whispered, being the first of the two to recover from the shock of the past 5 minutes.

"Mmmmmm" Came the response from Ginny, who was taking just a bit longer to come round from the verbal bashing they received.

"She does know we were joking right?"

"Who know's with Mione, she's very unpredictable when pushed intoi things she doesn't want to talk about, trust me I know from experience." Ginny said worridly to Tonks who now sported a look of fear at the tought of how many spells the brightest witch of her age could come up with inflict on them both.

\


	8. Chapter 8

Molly's quest to find the 'love birds' led her throughout the entire house, first starting with the library, she figured that would be where Harry and Hermione would spend most of their time, as it is out of the way, quiet and rarely used by any other occupants of the house.

Her seach next led her to the second floor, where the master bedroom was located. Thinking that maybe they had gone back to 'their' room, she was still a little touchy on the idea of them sharing a bed. After finding the bedroom and whole floor empty of anything besides dust and cobwebs.

Patience wearing thin by this time she returned to the ground floor knowing that if you want someone they eventually find you at some point or other, in her case she thought the next time she would see Harry and Hermione would be when they came down to sit for dinner.

With that notion in mind she set about making dinner for the household.

Back upstairs in one of the few places Mrs. Weasley thought to look in, lay the relaxed bodies of Harry and Hermione. Buckbeak sat to their right, looking longingly ou of the window into the light fadind sky.

"Can you believe that we have managed to keep our relatioship a secret for 18 months now?" Harry whispered into the unaturlly quiet room, breaking the spell of silence they had created.

"Yeah surprisingly I can." Hermione whispered into the darkness of the room.

"How so? I know we weren't that good at hiding it. We both slipped up quite a few times if I remember. There was the one time when we were in the common room it was late but not so late that people wouldn't still be roaming around the common room. We were sat on the couch in front of the fire. You were helping me with some History of Magic homework I think. I asked you to hand a new piece of parchment, our hands brushed nest thing I remember was my hands were up your blouse and yours pulling off my tie and jumper. If Neville hadn't made so much noise coming down the stairs we wouldn't have had a peaceful time of it." Recalled Harry as he reached out and grasped hold of Hermione's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Or what about the time we were here for christmas in our fifth year." Hermione offered.

"Yeah I remember that, we were in the dining room, when there was an emergence Order meeting called, we managed to get out, but Professor gave me that look where his twinkling eye nearly blinded me. I don't even want to know how Sirius found out cause he had that smirk on his face whenever he was around saying 'I know something you don't know, but you know who your doing' something like like." Harry elaborated.

"Well lucky for you, all you got were the looks. My Dad decided the summer before forth year that he would give me the 'talk'. So one day when my Mum was working late, he gave me the 'talk', he used lots of pictures and details that I really didn't want to know, he gave me quite a few day and nightmares in the months following." Hermione shivered at the memory.

"That's all your Dad did, I had Remus and Sirius giving me there whole watch wher you plough your seed speech. Remember that day that we were meant to go out into the park across the road to play in the snow. You went off with Ron, Ginny and the Twins. Just as I was going out the door Sirius cornered me alond with Sirius. I've never blushed so much in my entire, some of the things they said and showed me were just wrong, but I had to take it." Harry remembered as the memory washed over him.

"I would rather face Moldyshorts than have the sex talk again with my Dad in that moment Moldy didn't seem so very scary." Hermione concluded as a cold chill ran down her spine, at the tought of what Voldemort had done to innocent people and creatures who stood up for what they believed in.

Seeing that his fiance was shivering at the slight chill that had crept into the air. Harry reached over to her and gathered her into his chest to stave off the chill, with his body heat.

Remembering his chat from earlier on that day with Remus, he carefully untangled his arm from around her back where it had been drawing patterns along the length of her back. Sliding his hand into his front right jean pocket he retrieved the little box. He then placed the box in Hermione's line of sight and carefully opened the antique box. There sat the most exqusite princess cut diamonds engagement ring, that had two rubies sat at either side of the diamond that was mounted on a white gold band.

"I thought about giving this to you later on, but now feels like the perfect time." He carefully pulled the ring free from the box and held it just next to her ring finger and asked again. " When we finish school and have se up home somewhere, would you do the honor of being my wife?" He whispered so only she could hear, in the almost empty room.

"It would be an honor and a priviledge to be your wife and I don't care when the wedding is as long as it is you who iwalk down the isle to." Hermione whispered back as she watched a smile spread across Harry's face. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and lift her hand to place and gentle kiss to her knuckles, before lowering his head to capture her lips in a sorching kiss, that left them breathless and flushed.

"Why don't we go downstairs now?" Harry asked breaking the mini staring contest thet had going.

"Five more minutes your really warm." Hermione replied.

"Five more minutes then."

\


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly the couple made their way downstairs as the delicious scent of the evening meal wafted up into their nostrils. Once on the ground floor they headed towards the lounge, knowing that's where everyone congregated just before dinner was served.

Walking towards the door that led to the lounge they could hear soft, barely detectable muttering coming from behind an alcove.

"Just watch Potter, Hermione will be mine. Fucking idiot thinking he can steal my witch and get away with it. Stupid fucking dickheads of a family, just you wait I will prove to you, that Ron Weasley is to be feared. Potter it's on. I'd watch my back if I were you, you never know when I might strike." Came the easily recognizable sound of the youngest male Weasley.

Though his hiding place was not the most concealed he failed to notice his two best friends stopping meters away from where he stood, whispering scathingly to himself.

Glancing sideways to the person stood next to them, Harry and Hermione shared a look, that slowly took on a more mischievous front alas they remembered just what the twins had in store for their dear ickle Ronnikins.

"Mia, should we get the Twins and Ginny to bump the plan up a few days? Teach Ron a lesson. Personally I can't wait to see what they have in store for the bastard." Harry said, envisioning the look on the red heads face.

"I concur Harry. Now where to find them, you still haven't told me what they have got lined up for out 'best friend" She answered emphasizing the 'best friend' part with air quotes.

Resuming their walk towards the lounge, Harry and Hermione left Ron to his nonsensical mutterings of revenge. Reaching the lounge they found nearly the whole household sat around enjoying themselves either talking with those closest to them or engaged in a game of wizard's (Hermione still finds the game totally barbaric even after 6 years), although in the Twins case they were spending interlude before dinner was to be served by, sitting in the far corner of the room whispering betweens themselves wearing equally devilish smiles plastered on their faces. Leaving no doubt in many people's minds that they should be careful of the things they eat and drink in the next couple of days.

"Fred, George, we have some information that may just bring the timeline of a couple of pranks forward, by a few days." Harry said, effectively curving the Twins interests his way, instead of their latest invention.

"Go on Harry."

"On our way here we had the displeasure of over hear the sound of your dear fuck up of a brother's voice plotting to exact revenge on me." The smile that had only minutes before graced the Twins face, was now firmly set on Harry's. "Is it possible to bring the prank up a few days? He has to be put in his place before, he becomes far too much to bare."

"Will do Harry, just give us 20 minutes to get everything set up and operation pansy boy, can go ahead." Fred and George answered together, before jumping up out of their seats and leaving the same way Harry and Hermione had just entered.

Thundering steps were, what followed Fred and George as they headed towards their bedroom. Quickly they gathered the items needed for Operation Pansy Boy to be a success. Once they had what they needed they apparated into the kitchen to tamper with the dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay Gred everything is in place just need to get the antidote into everyone else besides ickle Ronnikins."

"Back to the lounge, Sir Forge"

"Lead the way Sir Gred."

Making their way out the kitchen as quickly and as silently as possible, still afraid that if their mother was to catch them, the healers at St Mungo's would be still trying to correct the damage in six months time, that's if they were lucky. After managing to get back into the lounge, with no one being any the wiser. The Twins set about handing out the Pumpkin juice, they had conjured to conceal the antidotes taste leaving the drink none the wiser.

Reaching the Harry and Hermione, who had been joined by Ginny at some point during their excursion, George handed each of them a glass of the juice.

"It's just pumpkin juice with antidote to what we put in the food. It neutralizes the effect of the potion." Fred explained as he and George downed theirs in one large mouthful.

Seeing no lasting effects on the Twins everyone else started to drink their Pumpkin juice also.

"Now the party has really begun, we just need to wait for the main piece of entertainment."

"Fred, George just what have you got in store for Ron? Harry won't tell me and neither will Ginny." Hermione asked, curious as to what was making the grins on their faces grow so large that they could have powered a small village in the Highlands.

Hermione, Hermione we have a new product, which conveniently needs to be tested before it's sold commercially. This is the perfect opportunity to test the product as we know the antidotes works." George replied.

"Yes I understand that you need to test your products, but when are you going to tell me what it does?" All she got in return was 4 very large devilish grins, almost, almost making her feel sorry for whatever they had in store for the unsuspecting red head.

Huffing at the lack of response, she opted to sink back into the chair and pout at the lack of knowledge. These actions caused the 4 grinning people surrounding her to burst out into chuckles.

As their laughter died down, Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the room to announce that dinner was ready.

"Like we said show time."

They got up to leave the rapidly clearing room, to follow the precession in front, into the kitchen as they waited for Mrs. Weasley to place the steaming dishes onto the table, before they tucked into her famous beef stew.

Whilst all but five of the people who sat at the table dug into the food before them, they waited with abated breath, as they watched the youngest male Weasley tuck into the food as if it was his last meal on this earth.

\


	10. Chapter 10

True to form, the wait was short lived before all hell broke loose in the small kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

In a matter of seconds Ron went through every color known to man, beast and plant, before finally settling on the striking color of Slytherin green. Then as his face settled on a color his hair repeated the same process, this time landing on the complimentary color of Slytherin silver.

Whilst all other occupants of the kitchen, sat in disbelief as the boy, who had neither noticed the change in his appearance or the change in the behavior of the people surrounding him.

Before anyone could get used to those changes the second round of color changing began. This process continued for another five minutes and in all that time Ron had not looked up from his plate where, he was inhaling food so fast that it looked like he wasn't even stopping to swallow, before taking another huge fork full.

"Brother, I believe that phase 1, has completed, the colossal color change chews, will be a hit. Great for the Quidditch matches at school." George whispered to his Twin not taking his eyes off his brother, who still had not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"We've only just begun. The next lot should be starting right about now." George announced to the others.

Only his words were drowned out by the shrill screams coming from the end of the table that had caused the household to come to a standstill. The noise that the shrieking made, managed to bring the Order members out of their stupor and into action. Within seconds Ron 6 wand tip trained right at him, with curses a moment notice away from rolling off their tongues.

"Germeofme" Ron squealed in between bouts of screaming, by now it was a wonder that his voice hadn't gone horse because of the pitch and numbers of time he had screamed.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked the now laughing pranksters near the head of the table.

"According to my partners in crime he is experiencing his worst fear, which in Ronald's case is spiders. He thinks they are there, but Fred and George have found a way to copy the effects of some muggle drugs like LSD and Cocaine, to produce the same chemical reactions in the brain without, ever having to ingest the drugs." Hermione explained to the room, once Tonks had had the decency to silence Ron and leave him to it.

"So you drugged him." Minerva asked.

"You call it that we call it, revenge. Maybe next time he will think twice about trying to hurt the people I love." Harry responded, with the same glint in his eye, as when he faced Voldemort, who was at the time trying to take away the one thing that Harry could never survive without.

Hermione.

"Why revenge? What's Ronald been up to? Now tell me." Mrs. Weasley spurted out she took in the expressions that passed over Harry's face.

Ginny decided to make her presence known by recounting all that Ron had said and done in the past few days to upset his best mate, so much so that Harry had resorted to finally putting him in his place.

Once her little monologue had finished, Ginny sat back in her chair, folded her arms over her chest and smirked. A smirk worthy of the bouncing ferret.

The story slowly sank into everyone at the table as they, tried to comprehend how someone they trusted could act in such a malicious way, towards such an innocent and loving couple.

Whilst the realization dawned on them they were oblivious to the 'love birds' (as dubbed by the Twins) crept from the kitchen and into the now deserted lounge.

Harry took a seat on the sofa and spread out, lifting his hand out he invited Hermione to come and lay between his legs and rest her back against him. Sighing at the feeling of her body as close as it was possible, with the restraints of clothing and Mrs. Weasley in the house.

Hermione was the first to breach the comfortable silence that had fallen on them. "Do you think we were a bit harsh on Ron back there?"

Sighing once again, Harry wrapped his arms around her tiny frame buried his head into soft curls of her hair, before answering her, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke directly into her ear, his warm breath grazing the shell ever so gently causing her to shiver and Harry to lightly the chuckle at her response.

"Tonight, we did… I did what was necessary to protect you. Before you start, I know you don't need protecting, but as my future wife…" He trailed off. "Sometimes I just get this overwhelming urge to protect you, and that's what I did. So to answer your question, I could never regret a decision like that if you were in harm's way."

"I don't want to lose you either Harry. We only just started and yet it still feels like a lifetime with you will never be enough for me." Hermione whispered back as she gently ran fingers back and forth across his forearms, where they rested, with a reassuring pressure on her stomach.

"To the end of time would never be enough for me. For I could never stop loving you."

"I could never stop loving you either Harry." Hermione repeated back to him as she turned to one side to come face to face with a man who had, faced so much hurt and pain, yet all there seemed to be in his eyes was the love he felt for her so freely.

An unspoken conversation passed with the mere blink of an eye, before they slowly leaned towards one another and pressed their lips against the others. Neither noticed as they became engrossed in the kiss that had commandeered their attention, but they started to glow and as the kiss became more intense, the glow increased in intensity until the whole room was covered in a bright light that then swept through the entire household, startling the Weasley's and Order member in the kitchen. Gently they broke the kiss, not knowing that they had just changed the future as they knew it.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Came the whispered voices of a long thought to be forgotten man and woman.

"We're finally home." The woman almost shouted out in the pure joy of knowing they would finally meet the little boy they lost on that fateful night 16 years ago.

"I know Lils. I know."

\


	11. Chapter 11

Somewhere on the other side of the country, a body seemingly out of nowhere appeared at the edge of a field located in rural Yorkshire.

Groaning quietly the body of what would at first glance would resemble something out of a horror movie, with the unkempt hair, the beard that looked quite like a shag rug that had been left outside for far too long, but in actual fact this man was none other than the notorious mass murder once known as Sirius Black.

With the minimal light surrounding him, Sirius stumbled around in the dark until he finally regained the function of his feet and legs.

"Okay that's weird, one minute I'm at the Ministry fighting the Death Nibblers and next I'm here... yeah where exactly am I." He whispered to no one in particular.

After much stumbling and groping around he finally managed to get to the road alongside the field he had spotted not too long after winding up on the ground for the tenth time in the past 10 minutes.

Silently he apparated away leaving no noise except the slight popping as he left.

Reappearing outside the dingy house he had called home. Sirius stood quietly and took in the house as it slowly materialized before his eyes. Crossing the road and walking away from the cover of the trees he, trekked up to the door and into the house that still haunted his nightmares even before he spent 12 years imprisoned with the foulest creatures that are known to man.

Stepping into the hallway he, stopped, shocked out the changes that had undergone, in what he believed to be the space of a few hours, when in fact it was closer to 2 years. Overcoming his temporary paralysis he moved from the spot, where his feet had been stuck to, out into the light of the kitchen where he came face to face with the people he loved the most, yet somehow they looked more in pain and grief than ever before.

"Alright who died and made you lot a right sight for sore eyes." He exclaimed as he moved fully into the room so that he had a clear view of everyone sat at the table.

All he was greeted with was disbelieving stares, before he was smothered by one of the ever present Mrs. Weasley bear hugs that squeezed out all the air he had in his lungs.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley released him he was once again engulfed by the ragged werewolf who had tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey Mooney. What's got everyone so glum?" Sirius said into Remus' ear, trying, but failing miserably to console the distraught man in his arms.

"Yyyyyooouu ddied" Remus sobbed shakily, as his trembling got so bad that, he managed to bring both of them to the ground on their knees.

"No, No Mooney, we were just at the Ministry, We fought so Moldy shorts would get his hands on the prophecy, and gain the weapon as Dumbles says." Sirius jested trying to shake the morbid mood that had descended upon them.

Cautiously Remus loosened his death grip on Sirius, as if he were scared he might disappear if he completely let go so he kept one hand firmly on Sirius' forearm.

The rustling from the others in the room brought Sirius' attention to main question that he wanted to ask. "What do you mean I died? Last thing I remember is…oh oh, Fuck! That bitch she killed me." Sirius said as the memory finally struck him of when the killing curse hit him in the chest.

"Yes Sirius, Bellatrix hit you with the killing curse, and then you fell through the veil, in the Department of Mystery's. You shouldn't be alive, it's not possible." Minerva wept, as she took in the appearance of her former student and friend.

"How long ago was that?"

"It's coming close to 2 years now." Arthur answered, making his presence known.

"Wow. Harry, where's Harry?" Sirius asked becoming increasingly alarmed at the lack of children running around the house.

"Relax Sirius, the children are fine. They're sleeping, well almost all of them are anyways" Moody's growled out, as his magical eye went haywire, frantically spinning around in his eye socket.

"What do you mean most of them?"

"That Godson of yours is up at all hours." Mrs. Weasley said with a disgusted look on her face.

"What!"

"Harry and Hermione, they're doing it all over. Dining room, kitchen table, their bed, shower, library, roof, garden, swimming pool and the beach." Tonks listed off, using her fingers to emphasize her point.

"Really, Prongs Jnr and Hermione. Okay fill me in." Sirius said as he took the last available seat at the table, next to Remus who had yet to let go of his best friend.

"After you fell into the veil, basically Voldemort" Remus said as he shivered at the use of that name. "Possessed Harry and was seen by Fudge who retracted everything he had said about Albus and Harry. Kids went back to school, summer came and Harry went to the Burrow. School started Harry and Albus started looking for the Horocrux's which Voldemort created. The first one was the diary that Harry destroyed in his 2nd year. The next one poisoned Albus' hand so that it would become dead. The third a locket was located and Harry and Albus went to retrieve it, they got back and the Death Eaters had stormed the castle. Albus faked his own death. Harry went into frenzy. Bill got cut up pretty bad by Greyback, but he is not a full werewolf he merely has the strange mood swings and eating habits deal going on. The wedding went ahead. Then Harry, Hermione and Ron disappeared we didn't hear from them for over 4 months. They were caught and captured by the Malfoy's. Escaped and broke into Gringotts stole Hufflepuff's cup from Bellatrix's vault and rode out of there on the back of a dragon. The fifth was Ravenclaw's diadem which they found in the school once they broke into the school and started to fight back against the teachers, Hermione and Ron destroyed that by using the Basilisk venom in the chamber of secrets. The sixth Horocrux was Nagini his pet snake, Neville made that easy by lopping off her head. The last Horocrux Harry won't talk about it. Though the impression you get from him is that it caused him great pain to walk into the forest and to his death. I think that the night Moldy killed Lily and James, he left a part of his soul in Harry as a byproduct after the killing curse rebounded and hit him." Remus explained, with a thoughtful look gracing his aging features.

"At the end of it all, it was just one curse, Harry continually teased Moldy, pretty funny to watch. Harry always could find the perfect moment when your weaknesses were most detectable." Arthur continued. "After that he just took off, Hermione in tow. We think they went to Australia to retrieve her parents. Whilst they were gone, who knows what happened. Next thing we know is Molly's having a heart attack after finding something called a Codnoom in the dining room along with a bra."

"Bugger, a lot has happened then."

"Mate you don't know the half of it."

So with that in mind the adults sat down to fill in all the blanks, answer any of the questions they were asked and. By the time that Sirius had been updated, fed and watered it was well after 2am.


	12. Chapter 12

While Sirius was being informed of the recent developments. On the other side of the country Lily and James Potter had arrived back in the living world to the destruction of what once was the proud and unyielding presence that was Godric's Hollow. Now the entire house had been reduced to, a mass of rubble and overgrown plants, that had woven their way throughout the last of the structure which was still standing. As they sifted their way through the mess, they came upon one remaining photo that hadn't deteriated, from the weather and explosion of the house 16 years before.

The photo was of a baby Harry, no more than a few hours old, with a tired Lily, blissfully happy James and Sirius and Remus doing a little jig in the background. It was one of the few moments of the first war, when nothing else existed except what was going on in that room.

"James, the house is a mess. The villiage looks deserted and we have no idea where Harry is, how the heck are we going to find him?" Lily asked through the tears that were shimmering in her eyes.

"Lils, I don't know. Right now the only thing that matters is finding Harry and Sirius. The rest we will work out once we finds them." James answered, taking her in his arms, trying to convince her that everything would be fine.

Gathering the weeping woman in his arms James carried her out of what was left of their home and out into the dark of night, away from the nightmares which were associated with that building.

Walking out of the gate at the front of the house he apparated away, leaving the painful memories behind them.

A pop signaled Lily and James' arrival at the Potter Manor located in the South Yorkshire, not too far away from the Pennines. Passing through the awards surrounding the Mansion, to keep the muggles and unwanted Wizards away from the grounds. James and the now sleeping Lily were greeted by a House Elf by the name of Phillip.

"Master James, you have returned." Phillip gasped out at the sight of his long thought dead Master.

"Hello Phillip. Could you get the master bedroom made up and some food on the stove? I'm tired and hungry, if my mood is anything to go by then, Lily will want to eat something when she wakes up." James asked the bouncing Elf as he walked slowly into the Lounge and carefully deposited Lily onto the couch after making the dust covered sheet vanish with 1 quick flick of his wrist.

Sighing heavily he sank into, the high backed armchair across from the sleeping woman, falling into a peaceful slumber, knowing Phillip would wake them both when, he had finished cooking.

Whilst Lily and James recovered from their impromptu resurrection, the guests at Grimmauld Place were waking from a rather long deserved sleep.

The now clean shaven, hair cut, showered man that the night before was barely recognizable Sirius Black, arrived at the kitchen door. Pausing in the entrance, the dread that he felt the night before slowly started to creep its way back into the forefront of his mind, making each breath he took seem more controlled than the last as he tried to stamp down the urge to bolt and cry in the safety of his room.

Gathering what was left of the little composure he had, he reached out and pushed his way into the unknown of the kitchen, where within held, a sight he thought he would never see again.

All six of the Weasley children sat at the table, except Percy the prat, with Harry and Hermione mixed into the sea of red hair. Remus and Tonks sat near the head of the table, both blurry eyed, with large dark rings under their eyes.

"Harry." Sirius whispered to himself as he took a seat at the table, luckily for him, no one seemed interested in the new edition to the breakfast table, all but one that is, who followed him with eyes that were filled with undeniable curiosity.

Hermione was sat next to Ginny who had once again engaged her in a conversation trying to get all the juicy details about Harry put out of her.

Her attention drifted from Ginny as the kitchen door swung open, to reveal Sirius. One look at Harry confirmed that he had not yet seen his supposed dead Godfather; she turned her attention back to the man at the other end of the table. Her hawk like eyes followed his every move.

Once she realized that the man before her was in fact Sirius Black, tears welled up in her eyes, which in turn caught the attention of her ever observant Boyfriend.

Harry had spotted the tears in Hermione's eyes before she could blink them away. His focus went into finding the cause of her reaction. His eyes swept across the table to land on the same thing, that he would bet had made Hermione cry.

"Sirius!" He exclaimed, before jumping up out of his seat so fast that the chair made a rather loud bang when it connected with the floor.

The chair lay forgotten as Harry wrapped Sirius up in a hug that had both of them crying.

"You're supposed to be dead. How? It's not possible; Dumbledore said you couldn't come back." Harry reamed off as he took a step back from the hug, but leaving a hand on Sirius's shoulder not quite ready to give up all physical contact.

"Harry, give me a moment to take in how much you've grown. You're not the same boy as when I left." Sirius replied as he raked his eyes over the face of the boy in front of him.

The last Christmas that Harry spent with him here, at the death trap of a house, he was troubled and lost. A lost little boy, with no one to guide him home, from the cold, bitter war that raged on in his mind. Yet the man stood before him held no trace of that boy, in his place was a carefree and loved man, who had his whole life ahead of him.

Harry finally released his grip on his Godfather's shoulder to resume his seat next to Hermione. Taking hold of her hand and kissing the back of it, he turned his attention back to his Godfather, waiting for his tale to begin.

After being locked up in Azkaban for the better part of 12 years, Sirius had leant to be observant, and he quietly watched the interaction between his Godson and the young woman he already considered his Goddaughter. The scene before him reminded him so much of James and Lily the similarities between the couples was almost scary sometimes, then there were other times, where Harry and Hermione managed to still take your breath away and leave you wanting to find out more about them. Like looking into their souls to try and find the answers to all your questions about, love because with one simple glance at the young couple which sat before him, the love those two shared radiated off of them. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if their love lasted forever and a day, but even then they probably wouldn't have enough time together.

Coming out of his thoughts, he was caught up in the eager stare of each of the children sat before him, with each pair of eyes demanding an answer, which he wasn't sure how to give.

"The last thing I remember is…"

\


	13. Chapter 13

To the north, far north of where Harry and Co. were getting the abridged version of Sirius's story the two eldest Potters were waking from their first nights rest since they were killed 16 years prior.

"Hmmm" James Potter murmured out as he stretched in bed. In the process of stretching he accidently kicked his sleeping wife.

"James, stop fidgeting." Lily said still sounding half asleep.

Carefully as not to wake his still worn out wife up, James shrugged off the heavy covers. Hissing as his feet touched the cold stone flooring, James quickly put on some more clothes as the cold air had started to bite at his bare skin.

He walked out if the bedroom and downstairs where he was met by Phillip, who told him that breakfast was ready and waiting on the dining room table, with the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, so he could catch up. After, being dead for 16 years, the gossip tends to back up a little bit, so in order to catch up as it were, he settled down with the Prophet and a cup of coffee.

20 minutes after James made his appearance at the dining table, Lily trudged in still half asleep and in a warm dressing gown. Taking a seat next to her husband, she went straight for the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup and sighing as she felt the warm liquid slowly begin to wake her up.

"Morning love, sleep well." James asked as he looked up from the paper to his wife who looked like she had been dragged through a wrestling arena, with her hair all stuck up in every way imaginable.

"Hmmm." She replied, not looking up from her cup of coffee.

"We should probably try to find where Harry and Sirius are living; it says here that Harry has finally got rid of our dear old friend Tom."

"Okay, just give me a chance to wake up and get dressed, then we'll find them and get all the answers we need for the thousands of questions I have running rampant in my mind." Lily compromised, knowing that the day ahead of them would be physically and emotionally draining.

Back up North Sirius had finished retelling his tale, and the room was surrounded in silence, even the twins had remained quiet throughout the story.

"Wow" Was all that anyone could say as they were told the tale.

"So any questions." Sirius asked as he finally finished his epic story of life behind the veil and how he came back to be alive and sitting in front of them all as if, the Ministry battle never happened.

"Yeah, Sirius you said there was a blinding golden light then, the next thing you know you're in a field in the middle of nowhere, what do you think that light was?" Hermione asked as her know-it-all nature came into play, making her even more analytical than normal, at the puzzle presented to her.

"I have no idea just that the golden light was there and then I was stuck in some sodding field in the middle of nowhere."

"Wait, you said golden light." Remus pondered, as he looked from Sirius to Harry and Hermione who sat opposite him. "Last night there was a golden light coming from the living room. We didn't think much of it just that someone had put too much magic into a lumos, so we just left it and went to bed, but the light it lit up the whole house and then spread outwards away from the house, but then it sort of reversed and poured back into the living room and it looked as if nothing had happened."

By now everyone was thinking the same thing, what happened in that room, that caused such a magnificent display of magic. Sitting there with dumb look on their face, were Harry and Hermione as they were the last ones to enter the living room last night and the only ones to leave it.

"You don't think."

"Maybe."

"But we didn't do anything, we just talked."

"What are you two on about?" George asked as he observed the 'lovers' have a little bickering session.

Not looking up from their argument Harry and Hermione continued to stare at each other as if they had just done the unthinkable and raised the Titanic.

"We can't have, it's not possible. Even if it did happen it shouldn't have worked, we were just talking." Hermione muttered to herself causing everyone to turn and look at her expecting an explanation.

"Hermione what is it? What have you done? Cause right now, the shock of finding out that you're pregnant won't do any good to my nerves." Molly asked worriedly as she watched the play of emotions run across the young girls face.

"Mia, come on what is it?" Harry said as he shook her shoulder gently as not to scare her.

Hermione sat rigidly in her chair, not taking her eyes off of a spot on the wall in front of her. "Harry last night, do you remember what we talked about?" She said not turning her attention away from the spot of dirt on the wall.

"Yeah, we talked about the future and the final battle. Nothing of consequence." He replied, slightly worried at the way she was acting and not knowing how any of the stuff to do with the golden light had anything to do them talking the night before, then again in his state now he forgot one of the vital things they read in a book back in his 4th when they were trying to find a way for him to fight a dragon and live to tell the tale.

Realization came over Remus as he stood up so suddenly, that he knocked over his chair. Walking around the table until he stood behind the pair.

"What exactly did you say?" He asked as his voice dropped lower than normal, not liking where this conversation was leading in the slightest.

"We said, something along the lines of, that loving each other till the end of time, wouldn't ever be long enough for us. Something like that, we kissed end of conversation." Harry replied not liking the look that had taken residence on Remus's face.

With his suspicions confirmed, he quickly drew out his wand and cast a rare spell, which allowed a wizard to see another wizard's aura.

"Revelar a força da vida" He said as he moved his wand in an intricate pattern to match the mouthful of an incantation. All the occupants of the kitchen waited with abated breathe as to what the spell would reveal. At last the spell slowly worked its way through their system into their magical core and revealed that they had in fact instead of two separate cores, just one that was three times the size of a normal magical core.

"No, you didn't. You got…"

\


	14. Chapter 14

Taking her hand in his, Harry tried to pull Hermione's attention away from the wall so he could look in her eyes to try and determine what had managed to get her so upset.

"Remus what have we gone and done?" He asked after he gave up trying to get his fiancé's attention.

Sighing heavily Remus walked back around the table and set his chair up right before once again taking a seat, knowing that this conversation like the last one was going to take quite a while to explain.

"You and Hermione have somehow managed to fuse your magic together. The last time this happened was when the Founders ruled over Hogwarts. The legend goes that every few thousand years a couple is chosen; one that has suffered through no fault of their own. Are given the gift of being one in every sense of the word, such as the bond grows stronger you will be able to hear each other's thoughts, feels each other's emotions and most importantly you will share your magic. Now you don't have two separate magical cores you have one and your magic weaves through both of you. Not a lot is known about any of the other effects of the bond. Anyway back to the point, obviously you are the couple chosen, so when the bond formed, all the people you loved who died fighting with you or protecting you were in a sense resurrected." Remus finished, not looking forward to the argument he knew would come from Mrs. Weasley.

"There are only 2 known couples that this bond has formed with, you are the 3rd. The first was Godric and Rowena when they commanded over Hogwarts, the next came with your great, great grandparents Charles and Jane Potter. I'm not sure but there might be a journal in the Potter vaults containing Charles and Jane experiences with their bond that could give you two a base from which to start from."

Silence rained over the once lively kitchen as all eyes kept switching from one half of the couple to the other. Hermione finally seemed to regain the use of her eyes and neck as she shifted her head to look at the man sat next to her. Squeezing his hand that had not let go of hers since Remus had begun his explanation.

"Hold on, just one Hippogriffs moment." Molly almost screamed as her mind had just managed to digest the latest information given to her. "Remus does that mean they are married?"

"Once hundreds of years ago weddings, more importantly the vows had something similar where you could share magic with your spouse but not to the extent that Harry and Hermione will. It was thrown out as a practice roughly 300 years ago, when the last Goblin war ended. The ministry felt it was too much trouble so the hand fastening part of the modern wedding ceremony kind of replaces that practice. So to answer your question Harry and Hermione are married but, the way they were married is so old that it won't be recognized by the ministry as an official marriage."

All eyes turned once again to the topic of the discussion. Hermione started to squirm in her seat as if she had a very important question on her mind that would change the mood of the kitchen completely once asked.

"Remus?"

"Yes Hermione"

"You said that anyone who has died fighting beside us or protecting us would have been brought back to life. Wouldn't that mean that Lily and James Potter are alive then?" Her know-it-all tendency taking over as she made her discovery known to the table.

"Yes, you're right. Lily and James should be alive."

"Shit then what are we waiting for, we have to start looking for them." Sirius exclaimed as he copied Remus' earlier actions, by leaping out of his chair and sending it flying to the floor, before he started to bounce about the room, ideas forming in his head at a thousand miles per hour.

Whilst all this was going no one seemed to notice the effect this had on the boy who all his life had only known his parents to be dead. Seeing that Harry was having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that he was going to have parents for the first time in his life. Without thinking Hermione wound her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him to her whispering in his ear that everything would be fine and that they would find Lily and James as quickly as possible.

In an unconscious movement Harry returned her embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck and let a few small tears escape his eyes at the thought of finally meeting his parents, the one moment in his entire life he had dreamed about was going to become a reality, in what could be a matter of hours.

As everyone was too preoccupied with the commotion going on in the kitchen no one heard they whoosh of the fireplace signaling someone's arrival to the dingy Grimmauld Place.

"James, are you sure that this is the right place?" Lily asked her husband as they stepped from the fire place, after having a rather lengthy chat with the Headmaster about Harry, school and most importantly the demise of Voldemort.

"Yeah Lils I'm positive, Albus said 12 Grimmauld Place, this is Sirius's ancestral home, according to Albus he let the Order use it for meeting during the war." James replied as he tried to remember how to move around the house, from a very vague memory dating back over 20 years.

Stepping out into the hallway they followed the unmistakable sounds of Sirius that were coming from the kitchen. Being careful to keep quiet as they passed the curtain covered painting not waiting to make too much noise for fear of what it might do. Past the trolls foot stand and into the door way of the kitchen the strolled as if it was second nature and they were just dropping by for a visit not coming back to life and seeing their deranged family for the first time in 16 years.

The creaking of a floorboard underneath their feet caught the attention of the hugging couple who sat oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Oh God… Harry." Lily sobbed as she saw her teenage son for the first time. Crossing the room as quickly as possible to take her son into her arms. Harry quickly let go of Hermione, who was willing to let Harry seek comfort in the woman he had never known as his Mother, yet he completely trusted.

Hearing the sobs of Lily, Sirius turned to be greeted with the sight of his long lost best friend and brother in every sense of the word expect biological.

"Jjjammess" He stuttered not really knowing what to say before his friend swept him up in a hug, only then to pulled into a hug by both James and Remus as they all greeted each other for the first time, almost 2 decades.

"Yeah mate it's me. How've you been?"James asked not letting go; trying to stop the tears that were threatening top fall down his cheeks at the sight of his best friends alive and well.

"Same old, same old. Prongs where's Lily flower?"

"Sees trying to squeeze the life out of our son, right over there." He pointed over to the 4th person in their quartet, who had claimed their son in a death grip, that didn't seemed to be letting up any time soon.

"Go to them Prongs we will still be here when you are ready to catch up." Remus urged as he pushed James towards his family.

Stepping towards his wife and the son he knows barely anything about, he took the old fashioned greeting and swept them both up into his arms, crushing them to him and letting out tears of happiness.

"Hey son, who's that fine young lady who was hugging you when we came in?" He asked as he let go of Lily and Harry, before turning to scan the room for the brunette in question.

"That's Hermione my Fiancé." Harry replied as if he was autopilot, not really knowing if any of it was real or just an illusion

"My sweet little boy's all grown up and engaged." Lily cried as she found Hermione in the crowd and gave her a hug that would rival the one that she gave Harry not moments before.

"Hello Mrs. Potter" Hermione greeted awkwardly; as she returned the hug still shocked at Lily's response to the answer Harry gave. Looking over at Harry for some help, but seeing as he was still in the stage of disbelief, she appealed to James who came over and extracted his wife off of Hermione, only to sweep her up in his own hug, causing the other 2 Marauders to laugh at his antics.

"Now we will have none of that Mrs. Potter crap, to you I'm Lily and apparently in the near future you will be my daughter so you can call my Mum if that's alright with you." Lily said as she took in the appearance of her daughter-in-law to be.

"Okay then Mrs. Pot, sorry Lily."

"Now that's out of the way would someone tell me how the hell we managed to come back from the dead?" James asked the group before him, not really expecting the burst of noise he got from his question.

\


	15. Chapter 15

"…so basically that's it." Remus finished his little story as to why there was, 3 once dead people now sat in a room full of shocked adults and teenagers.

Mrs. Weasley was sat near the head of the table, with a contemplative look on her face not knowing whether to believe, all the nonsense about being soul bonded and married. She decided that, they were all wrong and despite all the evidence presented before her and the she still refused to believe that Harry and Hermione were happy and that they should be with her youngest children, making them happy.

She still believed that Ginny had a crush on Harry, even though she got over her crush almost two years ago, when she first started going out with Michael Corner, then Dean later on that year.

Then there was her precious Ronald, who bless his soul, would need a hell of a woman to take care of him, especially his eating habits and obscene obsession with constantly talking about Quidditch and the Chudley Cannons. So it is decided she thought, '_Harry and Hermione will be with my children, I just need to find a way to make them forget one another and fall for Ron and Ginny. I know I'll get my old potions book out and find that potion that helped Arthur realize he loved me so many years ago. Yes that should work quite nicely.'_

As her plan was decided, Molly got up from the table and ushered out everyone so she could start on dinner.

As they were on their way out of the kitchen Fred and George hung back to check on their Mother, just to make sure that she was fine after her outburst earlier on.

Seeing her rummaging around the kitchen with the same grin that they wear when some kind of mischief is about to happen, unsettled them and made them pay more attention to exactly what she was doing.

"Forge, I do believe that Mommy dearest is up to something."

"I have to agree, Gred, we'll monitor the situation and report back to the General if anything looks suspicious." With that said they turned, and left to go open their shop which had been closed all weekend, whilst they visited the family.

\


	16. Author's Note

I'm going to discontinue this story as it seems that my muse has run dry with things to integrate into the story, but if anyone would like to continue with this story then please let me know as I would be glad to give you the pre written chapters.

Sorry if to disappoint all you fans but I just can't seem to find the inspiration to continue writing it.

\


	17. Chapter 17

Lily and James had finally managed to catch a moment alone away from the loud occupants of the house. Sitting as far back in the library as possible they sank into the shadows alone to be found if someone knew where to look.

Hours were spent in contented peace as they basked in each other's presence, relearning each other's like and dislikes. Eventually sleep became a necessity as the physical exertions of the past few hours took their toll on their bodies.

The gentle lashes of sunlight flittered through the windows dotted about the room, making it feel more welcoming than it ever would normally in the dark. Rows upon rows or books, stacked on shelves, all spread systematically about the room. Brightening rays of morning light illuminating their spines, bringing to life the words held within them. They may tell stories of heroic feats or hold simple facts about how to cook a roast chicken. However, they all serve a purpose, but none held a purpose more precious than the two sleeping figures hidden away in the back of the stacks, almost like randy teenagers. Away from the prying eyes of their peers and the librarian, who I'm sure would have a fit about the things her 'babies' had to see from the nasty little buggers.

The morning rays swept away the dark that littered the library and fell across the face of James, stirring him from his sleep and bringing him back to reality from dreamland. The gentle weight on his chest told him Lily was still there and her even and deep breathing told him that she was still asleep and not likely to be waking anytime soon. Groping around for his glasses on a nearby chair finding them he placed them on and surveyed the once evil library of Grimmauld Place, now in its warm and used feeling compared to before when as soon as you walked into the room you were bombarded by a cold shiver that ran up and down your spine because you sense the evil rolling off the books in waves.

Though with the way the room looked, it would appear that he would have some competition in who had Lily's attention for extended periods of time, but somehow he knew that the books would win over his obvious talent in the bedroom, as if he wasn't that good in the bedroom department he and Lily wouldn't have a nearly 18 year old son for that matter who was also planning on getting married, but had gone and done it in an ancient ritual which brought back the ones he loved who were dead. Freaky it would seem that his son didn't know how to do things in halves, no he had to go the whole 9 yards and then some.

The soft sighing and changing rhythm of breathing stole James away from his thoughts and focused his attention on the goddess on his chest, who was breaking through the tendrils of sleep to join him back in reality.

Moving about to get more comfy in the little space they had fallen asleep in Lily, lifted her head and gazed at the man who she had fallen in love so long ago. Even though to the outside world they had been dead for nearly 2 decades, the love they felt for each other was still as strong as it was when they got married many moons ago.

Leaning forward James placed a loving and tender good morning kiss on her lips, before wrapping his arms more firmly around her waist bringing her even closer, even if that was possible because as it were there was no space between them in the first place. Relaxing back into the warmth their bodies had generated, they each had no reason to break the peacefulness of their surroundings by adding words to the conversations they could have with one single well-placed look.

The quiet that is often found in a library was a comfort to them at this particular moment in time as over the past 24 hours they had gained back what they thought they had lost forever on that fateful Halloween night. They had gained back their son and by the looks of things, they now had a daughter. Their friends were alive and well for the most part; Moldyshorts was as good as dead thanks to Harry repaying the favor he did them so long ago.

Breaking the silence James asked Lily the one question that had been plaguing his mind since the conversation in the kitchen the day prior.

"Lily, what do we do now? Do we go back to Godric's Hollow and rebuild our home there or do we buy a new home and start from scratch and have the 4 kids and a dog named rover like we always wanted or do we stay here and get to know the family we never had?"

"Right now love all I care about is getting to know our son and hear about some of the amazing thing she has managed to accomplish in his short life. We don't have to make a decision on what we do next because right now all I want to do is live in the here and now. We spent too much time before being scared and hiding away that we lost out on so many normal things. So all we do for now is enjoy the time we have left with our son before he has to go back to Hogwarts and finish his last year, at the end of the holiday we can decide what we want to do."

James couldn't figure out how he had managed to marry someone with so much commonsense and the ability to keep him, Sirius and Remus in line.

"Now that is a plan I can live with, but do we have to put up with Molly for much longer, every time she looks at me I swear she is concocting some sort of plan to get Harry to marry her daughter. Even though Remus made it very clear that Harry and Hermione were already bonded and not even marriage to someone else can cancel that out."

"Molly Weasley is the least of my concerns, but if she tries to do anything to spilt Harry and Hermione up then she will have to deal with me and the last time some dealt with me in a bad mood was Sirius and he got his hair turned Barbie pink for a month." Lily answered, making a note to watch just what Molly was doing more closely in the near future until Harry was out of harms reach and safely on the train back to Hogwarts.

\


End file.
